


Splintered

by loquaciousquark



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loquaciousquark/pseuds/loquaciousquark
Summary: A collection of varied drabbles. Chapter Three: Cold Feet. The trouble with winter. Archived from original posting on fanfiction.net from Oct. 9, 2005.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 1





	Splintered

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from fanfiction.net. Originally posted Oct. 9, 2005.
> 
> This was neither re-read nor edited before posting. For archival purposes only.

**Title:** Forgotten

**Word Count:** 100

**Summary:** Sometimes it's easier to forget.

She hopes she's dreaming.

Faces twitch before her, but she's not sure she can see them. They're strange, bitter to the taste, leaving her with a touch on her mind that shakes and shivers and wakes her in the night with _no not yet_ and _don't leave me_ and ten thousand questions without answers.

She thinks she knows that girl's eyes, the way that purple cloth is hanging, maybe even the little stuffed fox in the department store window.

But she never sees gold, and she thanks her lucky stars.

With gold comes her past, and she's afraid of pain.

\---

**Title:** Kotodama

**Word Count:** 126

**Summary:** Keep your secret.

Don't do it yet; Sango is watching. Her eyes reflect the moonlight. Fall into your perfect pattern.

Don't finger the collar.

Blank your face, dull your eyes, smile a vapid smile. Drop your defenses and pacify the wary taijiya. Keep her trust, keep your life.

Watch the fire, the girl by the fire. Study her sleeping face. Soften your edges until they think you're a lovesick fool. You can wait; you've done it before.

Keep your claws still. Don't reach down and crush her throat- her damned throat that issues all her humiliating commands. Don't worry her in your teeth until she's limp and bloody.

Don't bury her corpse until you can bury the collar with it.

Don't do it.

Not yet.

Don't finger the collar.

\---

**Title:** Cold Feet

**Word Count:** 158

**Summary:** The trouble with winter.

Kagome was freezing.

She was shaking uncontrollably, curled up into a fetal position under the thin blanket. Her bloodless fingers were tucked under her chin, constantly twitching in a futile attempt to restore circulation. She wanted a fire desperately, but even the negligible warmth offered by the ratty cover was preferable to venturing out in search of firewood.

She was facing the entrance of the hut, and even in the minimal moonlight she could see the snow piled high against the cracks in the weathered walls. The village would be snowed in by morning.

Kagome wasn't sure of the precise temperature, but she knew that it was far below freezing. She was so cold that her very bones ached. If she didn't warm up, Kagome was going to die.

There was only one thing to do.

Without hesitation, Kagome rolled over and shoved her numb toes against her mate's warm legs.

Inuyasha's scream could be heard miles away.


End file.
